How We Came To Be
by Jenificent3007
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush befriend four different girls who are all staying at the Palm Woods all for different different. They all have different personalities and have different stories but when they all come together, it turns out to be something great. ON HIATUS, READ PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, thanks for clicking this story. I'm guessing you clicked on it because my summary was good? If not I would appreciate if you let me know how I could improve. I'm new here and this is my first story but that doesn't mean I don't think it's any good, but at the same time I'm not saying it couldn't use any improvements. And now you can start reading :-)**

Chapter 1: -

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

It was a cool, summery night as I entered the hotel with my seven younger siblings, checking that it was the right one before I did. It was around three in the morning and as we had been travelling all day just to get here, we were all very tired. Our youngest two siblings were already sleeping whilst being carried into the place and four of my other younger siblings were also on the verge of passing out. Luckily there were some soft chairs and sofas for them to sleep on as Kaine, my only brother who was still awake at that time with me, and I approached the front desk. Trying not to wake anyone, I lightly banged on the bell waiting for someone to appear. Sooner or later, a large man in pyjamas tiredly walked up to the front desk from the room in the back.

"How may I help you?" He said in a grouchy voice.

"Hi I'm- I'm-" I couldn't get my words out.

"This is Alyssa and I'm Kaine. We're the Cortells" My little brother came to the rescue.

"Do you have any reservations?" He enquired, gloomily.

"Yes, two rooms under the name, Alyssa Cortell." After my brother spoke to the man, I smiled and pulled out a card that the court gave me stating that, even though I was under eighteen, I was allowed to have my own place without parents or guardians permission and I was the guardian of my little brothers and sisters. After typing some things into the computer he reached under the desk and came back up with a set of keys which he handed to me.

"Have a nice stay at the Palm Woods." He said with a fake smile and then strolled back into what appeared to be his room. This was it, a fresh new start. I sighed and then turned to my brother, who seemed to read my mind and grabbed as many bags as he could and walked up to the elevator and so did I. After taking all our bags up, we carried our lightest siblings to their respective beds and woke the others up, so that they could follow us. After saying our good nights, we all went to sleep.

* * *

><p>We went through a lot to get here; it all started that one night when Kaine and Bradley, and I decided to spy on our parents after weeks of arguments. Months ago, our dad began coming home drunk and abusive towards us and our mum which caused them to have many arguments ever since. Eventually all of us kids would avoid him at all costs, but our mum always waited for him to return home late in the night and every night they would argue tremendously. That night was no different, all we heard was muffled shouting, crying, screaming, things smashing and being thrown about, and then two words came out of our mum's mouth.<p>

"I'm pregnant." She said as she broke into tears and he left, with a final door slam, never to be seen again.

Later that week, we found out that our mum was six weeks pregnant with our baby brother, due to a night when our so called father was drunk. After she gave birth to our little brother, Declan, she fell extremely ill and sadly it wasn't too long until she left us. After that we were all sent to live at an orphanage. On the day of our mum's funeral, she left us a wad of cash and a small box containing a letter and little gifts for each of us. On the letter it said that on my thirteenth birthday, I was the official guardian of my siblings and I had full custody of them until they were eighteen. But instead of thirteen, we moved out of the orphanage after I turned fifteen.

We moved from hotel to hotel, city to city, state to state, country to country but we never settled down in one place. That was until we came across a poster advertising the Palm Woods and saying that if we had big dreams, such as becoming a singer or actress, we would be able to stay there for very little money with our families. It took a lot of convincing but I finally gave in and said that I would try and get into the acting business. Plus, Kaine said he would do it too. Therefore I made reservations at the hotel and then we set off on our journey. And that's how we got to this hotel.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think, constuction critism is much appreciated, and saying "It's good." isn't going to help me either so try to give me reasons. Thank you! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Okay you may want me to stop doing theses, if so tell me in a review. Anyways this chapter actually has Big time rush in it. Oh and if you don't figure it out yourself, the bold part means text. But it should be pretty obvious. And now you can start reading. :-)**

Chapter 2: -

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

The next day, I woke up exceptionally late and when I went around the apartment to find my other little brothers and sisters, I couldn't find them anywhere. So I quickly took a shower, dressed myself in a vest top, dark skinny jeans and converse, grabbed my phone and left my apartment in search of them. I saw Kaine exiting his apartment at the exact time that I was.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked as I shut the door.

He hesitated "Nothing." He finally said suspiciously, walking in the direction of the elevator.

"Have you seen Declan and the girls?" I follow him into the elevator.

"Oh good she lost them too." He whispered it as if I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did.

"What? The boys are missing too?" I exclaimed when I realised what he just said. He looked at me guiltily and I rolled my eyes. I got out at the 2nd floor, in case any of them were running round there.

After what felt like hours of searching for them, I saw a small pink ribbon, just like the one that Melody often wears, on the floor by a door to one of the apartments, so I walked up to it and knocking on the door. Someone opened it while I was picking the ribbon up. When I looked up at the one who opened the door, I realised who it was.

"Oh there you are! What are you all doing here?" I asked as I was invited in.

"Kendall is teaching us 'bout hockey!" Melody said with a big grin. I took a quick glance at the boy, my age, who was supposedly Kendall.

"Well at least I know where you are now, but next tell me where you're going before you leave! Now I just have to see if Kaine's found the others." I said assuming that they were all fine with staying there.

"They might be at the pool." Kendall suggested. I hinted a quick smile at him and then I went out of his apartment. I took out my phone to start texting Kaine but instead, I found a text that just came from him.

Found the boys, and some cool people, at the pool. – Kaine

Okay. Great more people that I don't know and won't talk to! I'm on my way, anyway. – Alys

Okay, you know they're not actually that bad and it doesn't hurt to talk to new people once in a while. – Kaine

I decided not to reply and I just went to the pool. I saw my brothers with teens around my age and I walked up to them.

"Oh hey Lyssy." Bradley said as he saw me. I sat next to him. "This is Carlos." He pointed at the Latino boy with the helmet on. "Logan." He referred to the chocolate brown haired, pale boy with a doctor magazine in his hand. "James." Next he gestured towards the pretty boy cuddled up with a girl. "And Peyton." Lastly, he introduced the girl with the pretty boy. I gave them a quick smile but then I didn't say anything else. They all gave me a small, confused look.

"Our sister's shy." Kaine filled in. "You know, you could try talking to people, they might not be as bad as you think." He looked at me when he said it. I rolled my eyes but figured I might as well give it a shot so I up, grabbed a chair out of nowhere and sat in front of Carlos and Logan.

"Hi I'm Alyssa!" I said in an almost sarcastic tone but no one seemed to notice much. I put my hand out for a handshake. Carlos just looked at me, confused for a second but Logan shook my hand with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Alyssa, I'm Logan and that goofball is Carlos." He nodded to towards Carlos when he said his name who protested when he was referred to as a goofball and I laughed.

"So did you find our sisters and baby brother?" Said Trystan, one of the twins, oh didn't I mention I have twins? Oh well Trystan and Prestan are the middle children, second youngest out of the boys and fourth youngest out of all of us.

"Oh yeah, they were at some random boy's apartment, they claimed he was teaching them about hockey. He didn't seem too dodgy and they looked like they liked them so I let them stay there." I replied to him not noticing that our five new acquaintances were staring at me.

"Wait which apartment was this?" Pretty boy butted in.

"Um, 2J I think?" I said a little shyly.

"Awesome! That's our apartment; they must be with our other band member, Kendall." The Latino almost jumped out of his seat in excitement. The name Kendall rang a bell, but did they just say other band member?

"Wait what do you mean by band member?" Bradley asked the question that was on my mind.

"Oh haven't you heard? These three plus Kendall are rising stars, they're in a band called Big time rush." Peyton informed us. I hadn't heard of them, but I was sure that Leila and Melody had.

After shortly relaxing at the pool, one of them suggested that we all go to 2J and introduce ourselves properly to Kendall. Although I was against the idea of meeting yet another person, I was forced into it by the majority vote. As we made our journey up to the second floor, I learned a bit more about Peyton. I found out that she was legally an only child, but she had two younger step siblings, her parents were divorced and she hardly ever saw her mum but her unofficial step mum was close enough. She also mentioned that she had been dating James for the past six months or so and that she was great friends with the others too. Lastly, she told me that she was a triple threat and that she wanted to be the next "Selena Gomez"

In return I informed her that I believed I could never really enter the acting business as I had absolutely no confidence in myself and that, truthfully, I was only here so that I could give my siblings a permanent home to live in. I also told her that I lost both my parents before I was thirteen and that my mum passed away but my dad abandoned us. Then she discovered from me that it was hard being the oldest of eight and having to mature at an early age.

It wasn't too long until we entered their apartment; the four of them were on the orange couch watching some hockey match that they were all very engaged in. Actually Melody was busy braiding her dolls hair and Declan didn't really understand what was happening so only Kendall and Leila were paying any real attention to the TV.

"Hey, we brought some friends home!" James said as her jumped in front of the monitor. Kendall was the first to look up and he switched the TV off after he saw the amount of people in his apartment. He looked at me like he recognised me.

"You're the girl from before?" He asked. I sweetly smiled at him. "I didn't catch your name earlier?" Everyone else glanced at me.

"It's Alyssa." I said not as quietly as most people expected.

"That's a nice name, I'm Kendall." He smiled at me as he shook my hand.

"I heard." I mentioned before I went to my little sister and baby brother.

"Hey have you guys eaten anything yet?" I crouched down to Declan's level and they all responded with a no.

"You did a great job with feeding the kids." I said with sarcasm in my tone as I looked up to Kendall who rushed over to the fridge and took two large pizzas out.

"Sorry! They'll be ready in 20 minutes." He looked almost frightened of me, like I was once a sweet china doll but now I'm possessed.

**A/N: I don't think I have much to say, except: You know how to review ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: -

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

I sat in the lobby reading one of the fashion magazines that were lying around on the tables.

"Alyssa! Hi!" I heard, I looked up and found the boys of big time rush staring at me. I quickly closed my magazine down and replied to them.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here on your own?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, where are the others?" Carlos added.

"Oh, they think that I need to make new friends, so they ditched me and went to Kaine's audition." I answered, a little annoyed.

"Oh. –What are you reading? Let me see!" James reached for the magazine in my hand but I fought back.

"No." I said, but as he was much stronger than me he won and as a result another thin booklet fell out of the magazine. Carlos picked it up; it was the comic book that I was really reading.

"Ooh, what's this? –I've read this before." He said. I wanted to crawl into a hole, what kind of girl who wants to be an actress likes to read comic books rather than fashion magazines? I figured that wasn't very believable.

"Cool, a girl who likes the same comic books we do." Suddenly my embarrassment just brushed off.

"We're heading off to Rocque Records; you could come if you want to?" Kendall mentioned to which I just looked at him.

"Unless you're busy or something!" He said a little too loud and quickly.

"No, I'll come." I laughed and then we left the building.

* * *

><p>I stood quietly; in the corner of the room because Gustavo's constant yelling intimidated me. The boys were recording their new song for their second album. I thought they sounded amazing but Gustavo's complaining told me that he thought differently. Whenever he thought one of them did badly, he would yell at that person and then make them start from the top again. So the whole process went on for hours, each boy looked at me with eyes that showed me that they were sorry for keeping me here. But I didn't mind, seeing as I had nothing better to do. Whenever Gustavo said something about their singing that I disagreed with, I would make faces behind his back then he would turn around and I'd stop and start casually pretending to whistle.<p>

"Okay that's enough for today, you can try again tomorrow." Gustavo said as the boys walked out of the booth. I just stared at him and thought.

_Try again tomorrow? But they were great! Why does he want them to try again?_ Just as I came away from my thoughts, my phone buzzed indicating that I had a text.

We're back from Kaine's audition and where are you? – Prestan

Tell Kaine I hope it went well and I'm at Rocque Records with BTR. – Alys

He said thanks and okay. – Prestan

As I was texting, I subconsciously followed the boys into the dance studio.

"Urgh why is Gustavo so ungrateful!" Kendall said.

"And annoying." I murmured as I put my phone back into my pocket. They obviously heard me because they started agreeing.

"It's funny how I'm the only one with a girlfriend now." James mentioned out of the blue.

"We get it! You have a girlfriend, we don't! No need to boast about it." Carlos said as he pouted slightly. That then turned into an argument about jealously and players and whatnot. The argument then turned into a physical fight which Kendall and Logan joined into to stop.

"Okay everyone stop before I put you all in the time out chair!" I said as I took charge, which seemed to work because they all broke apart and looked at me.

"We're not five." James said as he folded his arms and moped.

"Are you not? Well you could've fooled me!" My sarcasm came up to the surface once again.

"Why did you threaten to put us in a time out chair?" Logan questioned.

"That's what I do when the little dragons are fighting." I explained. They all stared at me as if I was crazy.

"And by little dragons I mean my little brothers and sisters." I explained again.

"Wouldn't your parents just punish them?" Kendall asked. I tried to hold back the tears but I just couldn't so I ran out. That day was the day my mum had died. I ran into the hallway and then I burst into tears. I tried very hard but raising seven kids at seventeen was extremely difficult and I missed my mum.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't cry." I heard someone say. I turned because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I never talked to anyone about it. I just cried and eventually I stopped. Usually whoever tried to comfort me would just let it go after a short while but not this time. He just kept at it. After a while he stopped asking me what was wrong and just began to rub my back as I cried. Nobody actually stayed this long with me while I cried, not my siblings, not my orphanage guardians, not my grandparents or my uncles and aunties. But it actually helped, it made me feel better. Once my crying died down, I looked up to see who was comforting me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall looked concerned.

"Today's the anniversary of when my mum died." I stated. "My little dragons don't have anyone but me." I smiled as I referred to my little dragons.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." He quickly hugged me.

"It's okay; it just gets to me sometimes." I said as I pulled away from his hug.

"Do you mind me asking about your dad?" He said as he helped me up from the floor.

"Um, he abandoned us before our mum died, before Declan, our baby brother, was even born." Just thinking about that man made me feel mad.

"Oh. Well do you want to stay and watch us mess up our dance routines over and over again or do you want to get a ride back to the hotel?" He said, followed by a smile. I walked back into the dance studio with a smile on my face and he came in right behind me.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"Oh it was nothing." I said. "Just get on with your dancing." I said and then I walked to the perfect spot for me to sit and watch them.

"Hey Alyssa! Do you want to join us? It will be fun!" Carlos proposed. Kendall just looked at me whilst the others pleaded.

"No it's fine. I don't really want to."

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt." I said as we walked back into the Palm woods lobby. "You said it was going to be fun not painful!" I growled at Carlos to which he put his hands up in a please don't hurt me manner. Just then Peyton came up to us, kissed James on the cheek and whilst she and James continued their little mushy moment, I stood behind them with the others and thought <em>well this is awkward. <em>My phone vibrated and this time I had a text from Bradley.

We all decided to go to the palm woods park and we won't be back until late this afternoon. – Bradley

Okay but don't stay out too late. – Alyssa

When I put my phone back into my pocket, my stomach began to grumble. But Peyton's talking seemed to drown out the sound.

"So I'm bored, do you guys want to hang out?" She asked all of us.

"Sorry but we've really got to practice the new songs for the album." James said as he kissed her forehead and they went up in the elevator. My tummy grumbled again. She turned to face me, directly.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" She offered, I checked my pockets and found that I had no money.

"Urrrm I would, but I'm broke." I was pretty disappointed since I couldn't get anything from the apartment because my siblings took all the keys.

"Don't worry about that! I'll just have my chef whip us something up." She said as she dragged me towards the elevator.

"Hold on a second, your chef?" I asked as she pushed the button for her floor.

"Yeah, well I can't cook and it's really fun watching Marie cook." She explained. Eventually the doors to her floor opened and we went to her apartment, 3C, which coincidentally was the one right next to mine. Huh, we didn't even know we were neighbours. We both laughed at that matter and then we went into her apartment.

Her apartment was like nothing I had ever seen before, okay I hadn't seen much but still. It was classy but it still had a homely edge to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please read, review, yadda yadda yadda. **

Chapter 4: -

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

My head swivelled as we entered. The walls were white with a strip of blue going along the top of them and the carpet was a light cream colour. Perfectly facing the blue leather sofa was her 60" screen TV mounted on the wall.  
>"C'mon, I'll show you around!" She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the lounging area. She let go of me as she approached one of the units next to the TV. "Do you want to watch a movie, listen to music or play video games?" Her fingers moved all over the unit filled with DVDs, CDs and video games.<br>"Urr, I thought you were going to show me around first." Her actions confused me.  
>"Just answer the question!" Her voice rose, greatly. But her rage quickly vanished.<br>"Um, d-do you have Christina Grimmie's album?" I was thrown back by her shouting.  
>"I don't know, but I'll find out!" The corners of her lips twisted up as she lured me over. I finally understood the glass door to the unit was touch screen, hence her tapping. After she finished typing in 'Christina Grimmie - Find me' the disc holders span. Eventually it came to a halt and out came Christina's album. "Is this the one you meant? She asked whilst handing me the CD.<br>"Yes and that was cool." I studied the CD then gave her a smile.  
>"I know. Shall we go into the kitchen?" She walked towards what I supposed was her kitchen.<br>"Okay." At first I didn't know what to do with the CD but I settled it down on the glass coffee table and followed Peyton into the kitchen. It didn't look like much but it still looked more expensive than any kitchen I've ever had.  
>"It's not much but this is the kitchen." She gestured with her arms around the area. It was pretty similar to mine and BTR's kitchens but the furniture was clearly worth more. The white walls surrounded a white table for six in the middle of the kitchen. The tiled floor, marble counter and large fridge matched the white walls and table, whereas the light brown line that went across the top of the walls, instead of a blue one, matched the wooden cupboards and cabinets. All the cooking appliances fit perfectly within the theme of the kitchen and they were all placed neatly around the kitchen, making the kitchen look just as classy as the rest of the apartment. I examined the kitchen whilst she disappeared to make a quick phone call.<p>

"Marie will be here in about ten minutes." She claimed and then headed towards her bedroom, assuming that I would follow her. Everything in her bedroom was some shade of purple and it was as girly as a room could get with daisy patterned and black lined stem and leaf detailed purple wallpaper on the single wall that had a double bed up against it.

"That's my bed." She said pointing at the bed just mentioned. It had a white and light purple vertical striped bedspread on it and matching pillows.

"And that's my sister's bed." She said, tilting her head towards the bed in the corner to our right facing the wall opposite us. The covers on this bed were reddish-purple, they had light pink swirls on them and of course the pillows were the same. The other three walls, aside from the one with the floral wallpaper, were a lighter shade of purple. I scanned the back wall, nearer to the left; it had a window on it with floral purple curtain and then directly in the corner was her huge wardrobe. It wasn't a two door, no, not a three door, but a five door, yep that's right a five door wardrobe. _How could someone have that many clothes? _I first thought as I starred at the size of it. "Yeah I know my wardrobes massive." She said as she closed my gaping mouth. I looked at her with a small smile. "And check this out!" She said whilst grabbing a remote off of the dressing up table to our left. She pressed one of the buttons and a 22" TV flew out of the ceiling. She then pressed another button and it twirled to face her sister's bed. I stood there in awe as she set the remote back down on the table and walked out.

A few seconds later I woke up from my trance and went behind her to her dad's room, the one to the left of hers. It had a cream and chocolate brown colour theme to it. It went well with the classiness of the rest of the apartment except it had a vibe that it hadn't been used for ages.

"My dad isn't really here often; he's usually out on business trips. But my brother and sister come to visit as many times as they can which is nice." She filled me in. The back wall had his king sized bed leaned on it. I could clearly see that he was a workaholic because of the office like desk that had a computer on it and was surrounded with what looked like work related things. To my left was a large chest of drawers. Just as we exited the room, the front door opened.

"Sweet pea, I'm here!" A woman called.

"Okay, you can start cooking, please. We'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks!" Peyton loudly replied.

We then went to her step brother's room; it was the last bedroom of them all. The colour theme of the room was blue and green. The walls were scattered with sports related posters, and if it wasn't sports it was video games. Speaking of video games, his 19" TV was surrounded with video game consoles and there were clear boxes filled with video games in them. Last but not least, what made it a 12 year olds room was the messiness of it. It was the only room that didn't look like it belonged to a rich person, but at the same time it still had that homely feel to it.

After looking at the bedroom, and having a tour of the apartment, we headed back to the kitchen where Marie was nearly done cooking up a dish that smelled delicious. We both sat down on the bar stools as we watched her finish cooking the rest of the meal and made a little conversation between us.

**Logan's P.O.V**

As soon as we left the girls we went back to the apartment, Kendall went to his room for some reason, Carlos went up and down the swirly slide several times, James combed her already perfect hair and spoke to himself in the mirror, no one knows why he does that, and I decided to go over the lyrics to the new song. It had been weeks and Gustavo kept saying that we couldn't get it right. Halfway through me reading the lyrics, Kendall returned with his guitar. He began strumming the chords of the song and I started the song. Carlos and James suddenly joined us around the sofa and we continued with the song.

At the end of the song we received a round of applause from Mrs. Knight and Katie who walked in whilst we were in the middle of singing the song.

We practiced the song again, adding different harmonies and arrangements here and there, until we got it just right. Mrs. Knight and Katie left at the end of the first try, so it was just the four of us and the song that wouldn't go right.  
>On about the fifth or sixth try we went through the whole song without any interruptions or mistakes.<br>"I think we nailed it." Kendall said with a huge grin on his face which we all returned. He put his guitar down beside the sofa as a sign of relief.  
>"Yeah, but we just have to hope that Gustavo thinks so too." I added, getting up from my spot and heading out the door.<br>"Where are you going?" Carlos asked as he drew his attention to me.  
>"To the park." I replied simply.<br>"Oh, I'll come with." Carlos jumped out of his seat. I looked back at him.  
>"I'm going to find a book." I pushed the door handle down to open it.<br>"Okay, never mind then." He slouched back down on the sofa and I walked out.

Last time I was at the park, I left one of my medical books behind so I went straight to the same bench to look for it. Unfortunately, I searched and searched but I couldn't find it. I dropped myself on the bench and sighed in disappointment. But then I saw something. A girl was reading the book I wanted at one of the tables. I stood up and walked towards her, maybe she'd let me borrow it.  
>"Hi. Um. I lost my one of those." I said pointing at the book. She looked up at me a little startled. Then she gestured the book at me and apologized.<br>"Oh I'm sorry. I found this over there and I didn't think anyone would come back for it." She stood up; she was a few inches shorter than me.  
>"Oh that's okay. You're the first girl I've met here that would actually want to read one of my medical books." I smiled.<br>"Yeah? Well, you're the first guy I've met here that has a medical book that I want to read." She smirked back then she looked to the ground. "Actually you're the first guy I've met here." She smiled again, pleasantly. Just then we heard a scream. Carlos was headed in my direction and a girl in rocket roller skates was uncontrollably skating towards him. My eyes widened in panic.  
>"Jayda! Stop!" I heard my acquaintance yell, waving her arms in a 'stop' manner.<br>"Carlos! Watch out!" I shouted to my friend. Simultaneously there was a "huh" and a "what" and then a huge crash causing the two of them to fall to the ground. The girl managed to stand up because she fell on top of him. But Carlos didn't move. We ran over to them. The two girls stood side by side facing Carlos. I bent down to his level with a concerned look upon my face.  
>"Are you okay buddy? I asked.<br>"Yeah." He tried to sit up. "Wait, am I seeing double?" He asked, looking behind me. I had to take a look behind me to see what he was talking about and then I felt like I was seeing double. Then the light bulb in my brain switched on. They were twins. Identical to be exact.  
>"No Carlos, they're just twins." I chuckle, shaking my head to the ground. Carlos finally stood up and I did the same. We both faced the girls. They were definitely identical, apart from the fact that book thief girl had red at the bottom of her chestnut brown hair and she was slightly shorter, by an inch or something, whereas roller skate girl had her chestnut brown hair with purple dip dye at the bottom and she had teeny bit more muscle on her.<br>"Do that again, it was awesome!" Carlos said, grinning like a five year old.  
>"Okay!" Roller skate girl went to prepare herself but she was stopped.<br>"No, don't! You might seriously hurt someone." Her twin sister commanded. She then looked at me. "She's a bit crazy." She said, eyeing her sister as she referred to her. "But I love her." She smiled at me.  
>"Tell me about it." I said, giving Carlos the "really" look as I slapped the back of his head. Carlos rubbed the back of his head as if it hurt. "I'm Logan by the way." I pulled my hand out for a handshake.<br>"Freya." She gladly returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you." She looked over at Carlos once she let go of my hand. "So who's your friend?" She smiled, sweetly.  
>"Oh that's just Carlos." I replied.<br>"Hi Carlos!" She waved at him.  
>"Hi female Logan, are you going to introduce me to roller skate girl?" The whole time he was staring at her sister.<br>"Oh, this is Jayda, my sister." She looked the tiniest bit disappointed. "Jayda. Carlos. Carlos. Jayda." She said light heartedly.  
>"Hi!" Carlos waved at Jayda.<br>"Yeah, whatever." She then turned around and went off on her roller skates.  
>"Well bye, maybe we'll see each another time." She said as she smiled at the two of us.<br>"Yeah, we live at the palm woods, maybe you and your sister could come visit." I suggested.  
>"Hey, we live there! We might see each other more than we thought" She smiled and went after her sister. Carlos and I headed back to hotel.<p>

**A/N: Good place to end it or not? Not much happened if I think about it. Please review and/or alert/favourite, whatever just let me know you're out there! Oh and I'd like the know what you think of my OCs - tell me in a review please, I'm new to this so I wanna know if I'm good at creating decent characters, if not you can tell me, I won't cry..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: -

**Logan's P.O.V**

We had almost finished the song that Gustavo made us redo a hundred times. We hoped that this was the last time we had to sing it for him.

"That was alright." We brought our ears forward like that would make are hearing better. "But I'm letting you go now." We all cheered, including Peyton who came with James for support. "Don't get too happy, you still have to perfect it for Griffin on Friday." It was Wednesday so we had just less than two days to get it right. "Now get out!" He yelled, pointing at the exit.

After that we went back to the apartment to get ready to go the pool. James and Peyton shared a kiss before she left to go to her own apartment.

**Peyton's P.O.V  
><strong>  
>As soon as I arrived at my apartment I went straight to my room. I opened the door to my wardrobe and took out a pink bikini, a white top with pink detail and a high wasted denim skirt. I put the clothes on, tucking the top into my skirt, and walked out of the apartment after grabbing my things. I went next door and knocked on Alyssa's door. A little girl opened the door.<p>

I bent down so I was at her level "Hi. Is Alyssa there, Princess?" I asked. She nodded happily and moved out of the way for me to go into the apartment. She ran down the hall shouting Alyssa! Soon after, Alyssa came into the main room.  
>"Do you want to come to the pool with me and the guys?" I invited.<br>"I would but who's going to look after the kids?" She replied.  
>I thought for a second "What about your brothers, next door?" I suggested.<br>"They've gone to Kaine's audition." She claimed.  
>"Well then bring them with you." I commanded. I turned to face her little sister. "Hey Melody. Do you want to come to the pool with me and big sis?" I asked her.<br>She planted a huge grin on her face "Yeah!" And with that she ran off into her room.

I pushed Alyssa towards her room "Now go! Get ready!" I said.

About five minutes later someone was shouting. "Peyton! Could you help Melody? I'm busy with Declan." Alyssa called. I walked into Melody's room to find her struggling to reach something on a high shelf. For me it was easy so I just grabbed it and gave it to her. After she thanked me, I walked out of her room shutting the door behind me. As I walked down the hall I saw Leila sitting on her bed, playing on her Nintendo DS. I knocked on the open door. She looked up at the door. Then invited me to enter her room. "Aren't you coming?" I enquired to only be replied by a shrug. "Kendall will be there." From what I heard, she got along really well with him that day they met.  
>"Okay then." She shrugged, jumping off her bed to pick some clothes out. I went back into the main room.<p>

A few minutes later they all joined me in there. Alyssa was wearing red shorts and a white tank top, Leila wore a green T-shirt with khaki coloured shorts, Melody had a cute little yellow summer dress on and Declan had his blue and black swim trunks on and a blue T-shirt.  
>Once we had arrived at palm woods pool, the boys were waving at us. We went over to them. I kissed James, wrapping my arms around his neck. Leila went to Kendall and they began talking about all things hockey related. Melody and Declan mingled with Logan and Carlos whilst Alyssa just stood there awkwardly.<p>

Soon we were all in the pool, playing a little four on five, volleyball. It was James, Logan, Melody, Declan and I on one team and Kendall, Carlos, Leila and Alyssa on the other. It was a close game but eventually they ended up beating us despite us having more members on our team. You see Melody and I are way too girly to be good at sports and Declan had no idea what he was doing. After that was decided to play another round.

Just as the ball was heading in Logan's direction, his name was called causing him to turn to see who it was which ended up with the ball smacking him in the face. The ball then bounced off of his head and under the net towards the opposing team.  
>"I'm bored now." James claimed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to a passionate kiss which turned into a full on make out session causing us to be oblivious of our surroundings.<p>

Once we felt the need for air we broke apart only time realise that our friends had left the pool and were gathered around the lounging chairs with two new faces. James and I shared the same thought so we climbed out the pool and dried ourselves. We got changed and joined the others who were in the middle of a conversation.  
>"Well ever since we were little our parents expected us to be good at everything."<br>"And not just good but the best."  
>"They pushed us to be perfect."<br>"Sometimes it would work and it would just come to us naturally."  
>"Like Jayda with her sports."<br>"Or Freya with her smarts."  
>"Other things, yeah we'd get them eventually but they push us so hard to be good at them that we hate doing them."<br>"And then there's the things that no matter how hard they worked we just wouldn't get it."  
>"But did they want to accept that?"<br>"Noooo. So they keep pushing us even more."  
>"We finally had enough and insisted that we move out with our aunt."<br>"Somehow they agreed and that's how we ended up here."

Me and James had been standing there for a while listening to the girls speaking "Hey guys!" I said once they had stopped talking.  
>They turned to face us. "Hi, I'm Peyton." I said to the new girls.<br>"Freya." One of the girls said as she looked up to face us with a greeting smile.  
>"Jayda." The other girl said with a smile and a small wave.<br>"Twins right?" I enquired. They answered with a nod. After that James went and found his own seat, he claimed he was going to work on his tan. Logan and Carlos found their own deck chairs and read magazines. I sat with the twins to get to know them better. The kids went off to play and Kendall and Alyssa stayed where they were. Kendall was saying something to her but I didn't hear anything due to the fact that I was too engaged in my own conversation. The twins made it sound like having your parents around twenty four seven was like living a nightmare but I'd kill to spend that much time with my dad, even for a day.

A little while later Alyssa came back, I didn't even realise she left but I still asked. "Where did you go?" She just avoided the question by asking her own.  
>"Where are Leila, Melody and Declan? We need to get back to the apartment." We all shrugged because we had no idea where they had disappeared to. As if on cue, the threesome appeared right in front of Alyssa which resulted in them leaving the pool scene. I turned back around to continue my conversation with the twins but then someone's phone buzzed. Jayda pulled her phone out of her green basketball shorts. A few seconds later she claimed they had to leave too. They then stood up and faced Logan and Carlos.<br>"We told our aunt about you after we met the other day and she says you should come over." Jayda said. Her sister then turned to the rest of us.  
>She said "You guys should come over too if you want, I'm sure she won't mind."<p>

* * *

><p>We stood in front of the door to their apartment as Freya, being the mature one who took a key with her, unlocked the door. When we entered their place, we could smell the sweet smell of sweet and sour chicken. Freya yelled. "We brought a few friends over!" Jayda gave us a short tour of the apartment.<br>"Okay! Good 'cause I thought I made too much chicken!" Someone, who couldn't be seen, replied. A few moments after, a woman who looked like a slightly older version of the twins appeared in front of us. If I had to guess, I'd say she's about Kelly's age.  
>"Hi there, nice to meet you." She waved at us with a house warming smile. "Now, which one of these four handsome young boys were you talking about all night the other day?" She said to Freya and Jayda but she still faced us. Something inside me triggered me to pull myself closer to James.<br>"Aunt Debs!" They exclaimed.  
>She seemed to just ignore their moaning. "You mentioned something about a helmet, didn't you?" She asked the girl, her eyes directly looking at Carlos.<br>"Can we just go eat now?" Freya mumbled as she led us to the dining table.  
>The boys ate vigorously as if they hadn't eaten for days, I ate at a ladylike pace and I stuck more to the salad rather than the chicken, Freya and their aunt also ate with manners whereas Jayda was just as bad as the boys.<p>

After lunch their aunt showed us some baby pictures and videos, they were cringing so badly. Turns out, Freya was hitting the library ever since she learned to read and Jayda was playing sports since she could walk. Once we had finished watching their 10th birthday party video, their aunt, or Debbie as she insisted we call her, claimed she had other places to be so she left the apartment to us. Well not us, but the twins, but we were there too so us.  
>"So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Freya offered when their aunt, I mean Debbie, left. She didn't sound too hyped, she was probably still embarrassed from the baby footage and the fact that it's so obvious that she has a crush on Carlos even though I wouldn't have thought he was her type but I must be wrong. Anyways after her little suggestion, we sat down to watch a movie that Jayda picked out. James and I cuddled on the sofa, Logan sat next to me, Jayda placed herself on the floor in front of James, Carlos sat beside her, Freya sat on the other side of Carlos and Kendall put himself on the other side of Logan. The movie was great; it had romance, action and comedy parts in it. Before the movie had even started, Freya had gotten three big bowls of popcorn. James and I shared one bowl, Kendall and Logan another, even though he kept reaching for our bowl instead, and the other for herself, Carlos and Jayda.<p>

As we were watching the movie, one of the characters made a remark about girls and how they can't beat boys in any sport or athletic event. James happened to agree with the guy and he had to let it out. "So true, a girl could never beat me at anything." From that comment Jayda turned around, fury in her eyes.  
>"Oh so you don't think I could beat you at any sport?" She questioned.<br>"Well, anything physical." James added as his response.  
>"Well I bet you I could win at any sport against you." Jayda said. "Easy as pie."<br>"Oh it's on!" He replied.  
>"Like butter on toast." She smirked.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-**  
>Kendall P.O.V<strong>  
>I was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see if I looked alright. I straightened up my jacket and made sure my hair wasn't messy. I wasn't going to put in too much effort but I wanted to look at leave half decent since this was going to be the first date I had since Jo and I broke up, if I was lucky. You see I asked Alyssa out yesterday but she didn't give me an answer. But it's not like she rejected me so I figured I'd give her some time to think about it.<br>Luckily James wasn't there to tell me that I didn't looked good enough for a date, he and Carlos were at the park with the twins, so once I decided I looked fine I went into the main room. I slipped on my new vans.  
>"Bye Logan!" I called as I saw him enter the kitchen from our shared room.<br>"Where are you going?" Logan asked whilst grabbing a healthy snack.  
>"I'm going to find Alyssa." I shut the door behind me as I walked to my destination. I chose to take the stairs so I could think of what to say to her.<br>**Alyssa P.O.V**  
>"Kendall asked me out yesterday."<br>"And what did you say?" Peyton asked.  
>"Nothing." I looked to the ground<br>"So that's why you disappeared at the pool." Realization seeping into her voice. I just nodded. "Well, do you want to go with him?" She questioned, I just stared at the floor. "You do! That's why you couldn't say no to him!" She pointed fingers. A smirk crawled on my face for a split second.  
>"But why would he want to go out with me?" I wondered.<br>"Cause you're beautiful, smart and funny." She smiled.  
>"But who would take care of the little dragons?" I shot another question.<br>"Kaine and Bradley can look after them and if they need anything, I'll only be next door."  
>"But..." I was stopped in my tracks.<br>"No more buts, you are going on this date and you will like it.' She commanded.  
>"...I have nothing to wear." I stated. She rolled her eyes and pulled me up from the couch.<br>"Come on." She said as she led me to her room. "You can borrow something of mine." She pushed me towards her closet.  
>After going through several outfits I finally decided on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a purple lace crop top with a white tank top underneath, a sleeveless, beige, chiffon cardigan and a pair of black wedges. Peyton made me twirl, which I did, and she claimed I looked amazing. I left my hair as it was and put up some make up, then I left. As I shut the door behind me, I looked up to see Kendall standing there, with one arm behind his back, dress in black jeans, a green and blue checker shirt, a black leather jacket and black vans.<br>"Wow. Where are you going?" He asked.  
>"You tell me." I said, smiling shyly.<br>"Movie and lunch?"  
>"Sounds like a date."<br>"Oh and these are for you." He pulled out some purple flowers from behind him. I grinned and quickly ran into my apartment to put them in a vase.  
>After we collected our tickets at the movie theatre, along with our popcorn and drinks, we sat down to chat.<br>"So what made you change your mind?" He asked as I took a sip from my drink.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"What made you change your mind about going out with me?"  
>"Nothing." I went back to sipping my drink.<br>"Nothing?" He enquired. I nodded. "Why didn't you say anything then?" He questioned and I looked up at him. "Oh I get it!" He grinned. I stared at him. "You've never been on a date before, which is weird since you're gorgeous." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
>"I didn't really trust anyone that asked me out before, so yes I've never been on a date." After that we went in to find our seats and watch the movie.<br>**Peyton P.O.V**  
>After Alyssa left, I went to her brothers' apartment and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Bradley.<br>"Is your brother there?" I asked.  
>"Younger or older?"<br>"Older."  
>"Kaine! Peyton's at the door for you!" He yelled and went back to playing video games. Kaine came to the door.<br>"Alyssa's gone out so she needs you to babysit."  
>"Why can't you do it?"<br>"Cause they're your siblings and I have other things I could do." I explained. "If you need anything, here's my number." I wrote down my number on a small piece of paper and gave it to him. After that I went back to my place. I didn't really have anything else to do but I didn't want to spend my day looking after a bunch of kids, especially when they're perfectly capable on their own, so I called James.  
>"Hey babe, what's up?" He said as he answered the phone.<br>"Nothing much, do you want to come over?"  
>"Sorry Pey, I'm busy."<br>"Oh, what are doing?"  
>"Oh I'm at the park, trying to prove to Jayda that I'm right."<br>"You mean that silly bet you made the other day? She'll crush you."  
>"Babe, you're supposed to be on my side!"<br>"Sorry baby, but us girls have to stick together."  
>"Whatever, I'll see you some other time?"<br>"Okay babe, I love you."  
>"I love you too." And with that he hung up. Now I had to find something else to do. I figured I'd go to 2j to see if Logan andor Carlos were home.  
>I went to their apartment and sure enough Logan was there.<br>"Hey Peyton, James is at the park." He said.  
>"Yeah I know, I called him."<br>"Oh so...?"  
>"Do you want to hang out? I have nothing better to do."<br>"Uh okay." He moved aside so I could go in. "What do you wanna do?"  
>"Go shopping!" I looked like an excited puppy.<br>"Or we could watch a movie."  
>"I've seen too many movies this week."<br>"You can help me with my science project."  
>"You mean like you hot assistant?"<br>"Yeah, well minus the hot part." He smirked. I grabbed a cushion from the orange couch and whacked him. He, too, picked up a pillow and smacked me with it. It soon turned into a crazy pillow fight. Eventually we were on the floor of the kitchen, laughing our heads off.  
>"I'm hungry. How 'bout you make us something to eat and then we'll do what you want." He said, helping me off the ground. I agreed to it and began cooking. As I was making the sandwiches, Logan went back to his room, I'm guessing to work on his science project.<br>"So what do you want to do and don't say go shopping." He asked as he finished up his sandwich.  
>"James said you were having trouble on that new dance for the Music sounds better with you music video."<br>"Yeah, where are you going with this Peyton?"  
>"Well I could help you practice."<br>"You mean go to Rocque records and sneak into the dance studio?" "I was thinking we could do it here but your idea works better." I grinned, pulling him out the apartment.  
>"No no no, Peyton, we could get in a lot of trouble for doing this." He protested as I dragged him through the halls of Rocque records. As soon as the coast was clear, we snuck into the room. I didn't know the dance at first but it didn't take me long to pick it up. Logan, however, was still struggling but gradually getting there. It must've been the 50 try or something until he finally nailed it. Being tired and all, Logan went to find a bottle of water. I noticed a guitar, in the back, so I plugged it in and put it on. After tuning it, I began playing some chords to a song. When Logan came back in, he knew exactly what song I was playing and began singing it.<p>

What's up girl  
>Ohhh ohhh ohhh<p>

She's a weekend beauty queen of the black like clubs wearing out the scene  
>You know her type out all night<br>Starry eyed for the dirty dream always looking for the prince where the  
>Cash is king<br>On the boulevard in a big black car  
>She's everywhere you are<p>

After the first verse, he was going to stop singing, but I joined in so he carried on.

I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room  
>Cause she is a downtown girl a downtown girl<br>Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads  
>Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl a downtown downtown girl girl<br>A downtown downtown girl ohhh

Living like a celebrity all the guys lined up and the drinks are free  
>She's knows she's hot but that's all she got<br>Everybody knows she's on the move with her six inch heels and an attitude  
>To seal the deal she shoots to kill but I'm not going down<p>

I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room  
>Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl<br>Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads  
>Cause she's a downtown a downtown girl a downtown downtown girl girl a<br>Downtown downtown girl girl

Likes the attention gets the attention her name is on the bathroom wall  
>(Her name is on the bathroom wall)<br>The party never over she's always coming over even when the music stops

I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room cause she's a  
>Downtown girl a downtown girl<br>Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads  
>Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl<p>

All the boys staring at the girls  
>Staring at the boys<br>Staring at the downtown girls the downtown girls  
>Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads<br>Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl

A downtown downtown girl girl a downtown downtown girl girl a downtown  
>Downtown girl girl a downtown downtown girl girl ohhh<p>

A downtown downtown girl girl a downtown downtown girl girl

When the song was over, we looked at each other and smiled. "I didn't know you could play the guitar?" He enquired.  
>"I didn't know you knew that song."<br>"Well you learn something new every day. Besides, you play the song a thousand times when you're at the apartment so there's no reason for me _not _to know the song." He started walking out the room; I thought about how what he said was true and then followed him. He looked back to see me coming, and then looked at the guitar that I still had on me. I took it off and quickly put it back. "C'mon, we better get out of here before someone notices we're in here."  
>"What are you two doing in here?" We heard someone ask. We both turn to see Kelly standing by the doorway, confused.<br>"Just about to leave." And with that we ran out of Rocque Records.  
><strong>Logan P.O.V<br>**When we got back to the hotel, I went to my apartment and Peyton went to hers. I sat down on the sofa and pulled out a book, soon after James and Carlos came into the apartment, with Jayda and Freya.  
>"So who won?" I asked from the orange sofa.<br>"I did!" Both James and Jayda said at the same time. After realizing what the other said, the turned to each other. "No I won!" They claimed.  
>"It was a tie." Freya cleared everything up, I rolled my eyes and I smiled to myself.<br>"I got corndogs!" Carlos piped up. Freya just stared at him, weirdly and Jayda began smirking. Just then, Kendall and Alyssa walked in. Everyone looked at them. I noticed they were holding hands, which surprised me a bit.  
>"Where have you two been?" James asked, which made Alyssa blush slightly. Kendall smiled at that.<br>"We went to the cinema, then ate lunch, what have you guys been up to?" He answered.  
>"James tried to prove to Jayda that boys are better at sports but he failed." Carlos replied which caused James to give him an angry look.<br>"It was a tie!" James claimed, throwing his arms in the air.  
>"You still didn't beat me." Jayda replied, as she came back from the kitchen with a bottle of water from the fridge.<br>"Yeah, just help yourself! And don't bother asking anyone else for one!" James said sarcastically, to which she stuck her tongue out at him and continued drinking.  
>"So Alyssa, did you have a good time today?" Kendall went on to speaking with Alyssa.<br>"Yeah, I did actually, we should do it again." She smiled. "Anyways, I should get going now." She was about to head out the door.  
>"Hey Alyssa, how the acting business going, Peyton told you haven't been able to book an audition yet."<br>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm still trying, Kaine's booked a few commercials." She looked kind of startled and quickly went out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Extremely sorry for the terribly late update, but is there really many people reading this and in my defence I do have exams coming up so uh enjoy!**

Chapter 7:-  
><strong>Freya P.O.V<strong>  
>I was dreaming sweetly until my face met with a pillow.<br>"What was that for?!" I yelled, pulling the covers off myself and getting out of bed.  
>"Dreaming about Carlos, again?"<br>"No!" I protested just before slamming the door to our shared en suite bathroom.  
>"You said his name like five times and you mentioned corndogs twice, it's pretty obvious." She said from our bedroom. After taking a quick shower, I put my change of clothes on and stepped out the bathroom.<br>"Why don't you just ask him out?" She asked as I walked towards my dressing table.  
>"What? No. It's not that simple." I said whilst brushing my hair.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because he likes you!" I snapped. She just smiled.<br>"Well I don't like him back. Freya, you look exactly like me, if he thinks I'm pretty, he thinks you're pretty."  
>"That's not why he likes you, you're a daredevil, I'm just a nerd." I sighed and she came over to me.<br>"No you're not, you're pretty, smart, funny and really cool." She rubbed my back. "He only likes me 'cause he thinks we have a lot in common, if he finds out how much you have in common with him, he'll get over me. I told you I don't like him like that."  
>"Do you like someone else?" I looked up at her.<br>"No." She walked away and wouldn't look at me.  
>"Do you like James?"<br>"No, I hate him! He's so irritating. Besides he has a girlfriend."  
>"He doesn't have to be single for you to like him."<br>"Even if he was the last guy on earth, I wouldn't give him a chance."  
>"Okay! I was kidding."<br>"The nerve on that boy... Saying boys are better... So sexist..." She trailed off as she exited our room and I continued with my hair and makeup.  
>A few minutes after, I left our room and joined my sister and aunt in the kitchen. I saw a delicious breakfast of pancakes and waffles on the dining table. Of course, Jayda was scoffing it all down like a guy. "Aunt Debby, you shouldn't have. We could've made our own breakfast." I said as I sat down to join them.<br>"No way! This is lush!" Jayda said with her mouth half full, grabbing another pancake.  
>"What she meant to say was thank you."<br>"its okay girls just do me a favour and clean up when you've finished." She got up and washed her dishes. Jayda looked up at her when she mentioned cleaning, looking like she didn't want to do that. I gave her the 'do as you're told' look and she went back to eating.  
>After eating and washing the dishes, I cleaned and she dried, we decided what we were going to do next.<br>"We could go find Carlos and you could show him how great you are." She suggested.  
>"Or we could go find James and you could beat him up for being sexist." I replied.<br>"As great as that sounds, we're going to find Carlos." She walked out of the apartment and I followed her into the elevator.  
>In the lobby, we saw Logan sat down with a book.<br>"Hey Logan." We said simultaneously.  
>"Oh hi, Jayda and Freya."<br>"What are you reading?" I said looking at the book. He told me what book it was and I sat down next to him and started a conversation about science. Jayda looked really bored so she sat down with us.  
>"So Logan, tell us about yourself.' She butted in; clearly not wanting to talk about things she didn't understand.<br>"Um, well I'm in a band, Big Time Rush, before the band I wanted to be a doctor, I'm the smart one of the group, we all share a love for hockey, back in Minnesota-"  
>"You sure like to talk about yourself." He looked at her confused since she asked him to talk about himself in the first place.<br>"Sorry, my sister has no manners." I apologized which caused her to pull a face at me.  
>"Are you dating anyone?" She pretended like I said nothing.<br>"No, not right now, Camille and I are usually on and off, but we're off right now."  
>"Who's Camille?" I asked.<br>"She's an upcoming actress; we call her the 'method actress queen'."  
>"Why?" Jayda questioned. He just looked over Jayda's shoulder and we both turned to look where he was. We saw a girl, around our age with dark brown hair, yell some things at some random person and then slapped them.<br>"Do you know where Carlos is? Freya wants to ask him out." Jayda said out of the blue.  
>"Last time we went to a baseball match, the whole stadium saw Jayda's butt!" I shouted. His eyes widened in shock as she gave me the deadliest glare ever.<br>"You said you'd never repeat that again!" She screamed and lunged at me, I managed to dodge but she ended up chasing me out the hotel.  
>Eventually we reached the park and she chased me around there a few times before I finally collapsed on my knees and she tackled me from behind.<br>"You swore you'd never say that again!" Now she had me pinned to the ground. I struggled to speak, seeing as she was crushing me.  
>"You just ruined my life!"<br>"Get off of me." I managed to squeeze out. All of a sudden the heavy weight was lifted off me. I slowly got onto my knees, and then turned around.  
>"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! Stop! You'll just hurt yourself." James said as she tried to pry away from his grip.<br>"What are you two doing?" Peyton asked who was with James.  
>"I'm sorry it just slipped out." I said still out of breath slightly.<br>"You just embarrassed me in front of the whole lobby." She replied, this time a lot calmer.  
>"I only told Logan."<br>"There were other people in the lobby!" She exclaimed.  
>"He's not going to tell anyone."<br>"There were other people!"  
>"I'm sorry but it's not like they even know who you are."<br>"Wait, what are you going on about?" James questioned.  
>"Stay out of this!" We yelled at the same time, facing James then facing each other again.<br>"Why'd you do it anyways?" She asked.  
>"You told Logan about..." I paused in between the sentence, turned to the other two then continued.<br>"That thing."  
>"I'm sorry but you didn't have to embarrass me."<br>"You started It."  
>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."<br>"Me too." Then we hugged.  
>"You can thank me now." James said when we broke apart.<br>"You only stopped them because I told you too." Peyton said, giving him a light slap on the arm. We giggled simultaneously.  
>"Was that thing about your crush on Carlos by any chance?" Peyton asked me. Jayda, James and my eyes all widened as we looked at in shock.<br>"What? It's pretty obvious you like him."  
>"It is?" James and Jayda asked at the same time.<br>"We're leaving now." I said turning around.  
>"You should just ask him out." Peyton suggested.<br>"It's not that simple." Jayda said before joining me.  
><strong>James P.O.V<strong>  
>"We're going to set them up, aren't we?" I said, judging by the smile on her face. She nodded then pulled me away.<p>

* * *

><p>Now we were in Peyton's bedroom, I was sitting on the bed and she was in front of me wearing a lab coat and black rimmed glasses without lenses. Next to her was a whiteboard easel and she was holding a long ruler.<br>"Now this isn't going to be easy, but somehow we need him..." She snapped at the whiteboard pointing at the stick man with a helmet on. "To go out with her..." this time she hit the stick person with an 'F' on their top. "And we may need back up." She circled all our other friends who were on the other side of the board. "Now are there any questions?"  
>"What's going to be so hard about it? Just get one of them to ask the other out or set them up on a blind date."<br>"Oh James, James, James. You don't date someone when you already like someone else."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Carlos has kinda got a thing for her sister, Jayda."  
>"What? Why does he like her? She's so annoying."<br>"I don't know but we need to get him to like Freya so this is the plan..." And then there was a knock on the door.


End file.
